Rain and Mud
by Her Honour
Summary: Set 1945. Okinawa will do anything for Japan, even if he considers her trash. Somewhat sad and depressing. Onesided OCxJapan OkinawaxJapan The Battle of Okinawa  Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

I was recently reminded of the Battle of Okinawa, and it brought up some sensitive matters. This is one of the reasons I completely and utterly despise Japan. In WW2, they mistreated the Okinawans, _their own people_, so horribly to the point they used them as shields against American gun-fire. I honestly cry everytime I even remember ever learning that, and in doing more research, I am just even more horrified. There is also a scene of such action in "The Pacific", of which I cried about too. I just wrote this, and it's not even _close_to how I wanted to depict it, because I would just break down mid-way.

* * *

"Nihon-san! I don't want to do this! I change my mind!" The young, tiny girl cried, tears flowing down her already dirty cheeks. Japan turned to her, cold-faced. Rain dripped off his cap and he gently put two hands on the girl's tiny shoulders. He sniffed, resisted an oncoming cold from his decaying economy, working away at his physical body. The girl shivered as well, but with fear rather than how the economy was going.

"Do you love me?" He asked. His question though, didn't match his face. Okinawa was taken by surprised, so surprised in fact, that her tears stopped and she just stared at Japan. A question like that should have been asked with tenderness and a warm tone, but this one… It was cold and unfeeling. Like the rain that pounded her small body and soaked her clothes.

"Y-Yes," She shivered and looked away, but then she grabbed at Japan's military uniform.

"But, I don't want to do this! I'm scared, Nihon-san!" She pleaded. Japan slapped her, and held her roughly in place. She cried more at him being so sinister.

"Do you want me to lose? _Us_ to lose?" Japan didn't raise his tone against her, but the ferocity in his words was enough to make her shake violently with fear. Okinawa looked at the muddy ground, her shoes already sinking in the familiar land of which she was born as. Why was Japan putting her through all this? America had already given her a lot of wounds, and America had defeated a majority of her siblings. But Japan would have none of it.

"No…" She said softly, her almost black hair, similar to Taiwan's, sticking to her face due to the rain. Japan smiled slightly and moved one of his hands to her cheeks. She leaned into it. This was her father. Her brother. The one she wanted to please the most. Japan withdrew the hand, feeling a little disgusted with her being so close but his face went cold again.

"Then you must do this." Japan said slowly. Okinawa shifted her eyes down in the ravine, seeing a huge American flag being carried by the ruffled American himself. He was huffing, and poorly treated injuries on his body but he still carried on. Determined to win. Determined to prove his self worth and to ultimately be the hero. Japan stood up and Okinawa whined again, grabbing onto his rain coat.

"Nihon-san, please! I don't want to!" Japan turned and tugged his rain coat out of her grasp but she only cried harder.

"Then you're trash." Japan reasoned. Okinawa used her forearm to wipe her tears away, so she could see Japan clearly.

"I'm not trash, Nihon-san! Please don't say that! I'm not!" She cried, feeling her heart being torn apart. Japan waved to her impassively, not bothering to listen to her anymore. Okinawa ran after him, her feet dragging in the deep mud. She didn't seem to catch up with him, but she nearly tripped when he stopped suddenly. She could hear the rain dripping off his hat and coat hitting the wet mud under him.

"Then die." He stopped and suddenly looked into his pack, digging for something before he finally looked up, a strange device in his hand.

"Don't let him reach me. Destroy yourself if you have to, I don't care what you do." He tossed a device that looked like a metal egg, except it was a bit more geometric. And it had a metal ring at the end of it. Okinawa caught it from falling into a mud and possibly being lost forever and she looked back up at Japan's eyes fill with malice and grit. Okinawa felt more tears run down her cheeks and she watched Japan walk away. She had never felt more helpless, but she had to serve her purpose to Japan. If she didn't, what would she be worth to him?

"I'm not trash." She said to herself, gripping the grenade in her hands and slowly made her way into the ravine. America didn't seem to notice her; he was too busy carrying an end to a machine gun. She slowly walked towards him, trying her best to stifle her cries. This would be her moment; her moment to prove that she wasn't trash to Japan. That she was worth something. Biting her lips to keep herself quiet, she walked up to America until he was merely feet away. He was still struggling to carry the heavy war equipment. Finally, the blond American looked up when Okinawa sniffled. He smiled.

"Why hello, what are you doing… out…" He paused, looking down at what was in the young girl's hand. Okinawa felt the tears flow even harder as America's smile faded and was replaced by confusion.

"Nihon-san said… I had to get rid of you." She sniffled and used an arm to wipe the tears out of her eyes. She was crying so hard, she was almost sure America couldn't even understand her.

"I'm not trash." Okinawa said again. America's eyes widened as Okinawa impulsively pulled the metal ring off the grenade and started to full break down. She would destroy herself if she had to. That's what Japan told her. And she would, just because Japan suggested it. America let out a curse and dropped everything, rushing towards her and yanking the grenade out of her hands and quickly throwing it ahead.

"Come here," He said, his voice a little hurried. Okinawa wasn't sure. She was crying so hard she couldn't even hear well anymore. America gathered her in his arms and took off in the opposite direction the grenade was thrown. America truly was a soldier of true bravery; he carried her effortlessly and jogged over behind a wall of rock, slick with rain. He nearly slipped a couple of times, no thanks to the mud but he covered her ears and huddled close to her, ready to protect her first if need be. Something Japan would never do for her. And she knew it.

She could feel the vibrations of the explosion run through her body and America leaned in even closer, and once it was over and slowly released her, looking around with a small smirk on his face; letting out a relieved breath in the process.

"I'm not trash," Okinawa felt absolutely stupid now. She just couldn't stop crying, but now her deep sadness and ailment was turning into anger. What did America just do? He ruined her plan to prove herself to Japan. America turned to her in question, but she already launched on him, weakly punching him in the chest. America was a little baffled at the tiny thing punching him. He could tell she wasn't human… not really… but she was still _different_. He just wasn't sure how he could tell. He grabbed the little girl by the waist and pushed her away slightly. Enough to see her almost red face at least, her eyes slightly red and bloodshot from crying. And by his guess, he could estimate she had cried _a lot_.

"What did you say?" America questioned. Maybe she was something like a state? He knew his own states were not quiet countries, but not human either. A bit of an in between. Okinawa sniffled again before glaring at the blond.

"I'm not trash. How could you do that!" She cried, and she started to punch him again. Not that it was ding much harm, but he could see her obvious frustration in not injuring like she seemed to want to.

"He's going to think I'm worthless now!" She cried to the heavens.

"He's going to abandon me now!" She shook her head and heaved in breathes, gasping after each sob and word. America's eyes softened and instead of holding her at a distance, he pulled her close. He needed a good hug anyway, and he could tell this girl did too. She must have been talking about Japan. Okinawa didn't fight it. She cried into America's uniform, soaked just like she was from the rain. She shook and cried, releasing all of her anger and sorrow.

"It's going to be alright," America said to her, loud enough not to be carried away by the wind and rain. Okinawa's sobs turned into gasps and hiccups.

"But, I can't have you go back to him and tell him where I am." Suddenly, the kind voice was replaced once more. Okinawa felt something colder than rain pressed against her abdomen and her eyes hurried down to look at the gun America pressed to her. Her eyes widened in horror and she opened her mouth to scream when America pulled the trigger. The flash of the gunshot reflected off almost every surface of the rain-covered rocks around them, but the sound itself was suppressed by crackling thunder. America coughed into his hand and put the gun away, sadly standing up and pushing a gasping and crying Okinawa to the side.

"I'm sorry. But I can't trust you." America apologized. Okinawa could feel her blood run cold, and soon enough it was hardly warm as it mixed with the mud and rain.

"I hate it most when they're kids." America said; his voice heavy with grief and regret as he adjusted his cap.

* * *

In its history of the war, the Okinawa Prefectural Peace Memorial Museum presents Okinawa as being caught in the fighting between America and Japan. During the 1945 battle, the Japanese Army showed indifference to Okinawa's defense and safety, and the Japanese soldiers used civilians as human shields against the Americans.

Japanese military confiscated food from the Okinawans and executed those who hid it, leading to a mass starvation among the population, and forced civilians out of their shelters. Japanese soldiers also killed about 1,000 Okinawans who still spoke a different local dialect in order to suppress spying.

The museum writes that "some were blown apart by shells, some finding themselves in a hopeless situation were driven to suicide, some died of starvation, some succumbed to malaria, while others fell victim to the retreating Japanese troops."

In March 2007, the national Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology (MEXT) advised textbook publishers to reword descriptions that the embattled Imperial Japanese Army forced civilians to kill themselves in the war so they would not be taken prisoner by the U.S. military. MEXT preferred descriptions that just say that civilians received hand grenades from the Japanese military.

* * *

Just a bit of a fact-check. I somehow feel the need to shove this in the face of all people who are such Japanese-freaks. It's just so sad and makes me so frustrated. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Author's Note

To My Readers,

Oh my God! Can you believe the amount of flames I had to read due to this piece? Well, anyway, I'd like to address those who desperately had a problem with possibly both me and my writing. Well, according to rather a couple of people I'm using my writing to bash on Japan and hate him. Well, not really. That was never my intention, if you read correctly I wrote it out because I was reminded of what happened during WW2 (I mean this in a way that I learned what happened before and forgot until I saw a flash of 'The Pacific', not that I was actually there.) and because I was frustrated with the _**people**_ who glorified Japan (and I mean people who are not Asian, Japanese or Pacific Islander but are pretty much no0bs). I honestly hold nothing against Japan, and I don't think Japan was the only one using horrible war tactics but you have to be honest, they did use pretty bad stuff which I shall not list.

And as for America, I didn't really glorify him all that much. I could have put a lot more but I focused more on Japan and Okinawa but he was the one who shot Okinawa to keep his location secret so I didn't really want to put him in that much. And the whole point of the story is actually _**nationalism**_. Notice Japan was asking Okinawa 'Do you love me?'? And 'Do you want us to lose?' One person actually said I was using writing as my own political mouthpiece. That's absolutely not the point at all. And absolutely not right to assume. I truly have no political agenda, and if I did, it'd be American politics in the current day and age.

Besides, that's all Hetalia is! Nations and their politics, every war, every treaty, and every stereotype! But the reviews are still very nice; it means I sparked enough emotion for people to review.

I also apologize in the deepest for the true people whose emotions I truly hurt and I did not really intend to purposely hurt anybody in making this fan fiction. It was purely intended for somewhat educational purposes and awareness of the past so we can make a better present and future.

Sincerely,

Miranda R.


End file.
